


This has barely begun! (Loki & Morgana)

by Avalonmedieval



Category: Merlin (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Death, Destiny, Destruction of Earth, Doing the Right Thing, Dragons, Dreams, F/M, Fantasy, Good vs Evil, Loki Angst, Loki Can Be Sweet, Loki Has a Choice To Make, Love, Magic, Pain, Prophecy, Redemption, Some Romance, Sorrow, Trust, Turmoil, Witches, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalonmedieval/pseuds/Avalonmedieval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> Loki is plagued with dreams from another era of a mysterious Druid maiden, whom turns out to be the witch, the Lady Morgana of Camelot. Two scarred souls who started out on the side of good, turned evil by the people who should have loved them. Will they unite and seek revenge or redemption? <b></b></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	This has barely begun! (Loki & Morgana)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my usual work, but since I love Morgana and Loki, I wanted to write them together. The type of villains we all want to see redeemed.

**Before the first Thor movie**

An unnatural darkness oozed between the moss-covered oaks, the midnight sky starless. The trees rustled and whispered, shattered by a cold, fierce wind. Loki crept among the depthless forest, alert, eyes stalking the fathomless darkness for predators. Ahead he spotted a faint glow opening into a clearing. Finally, an end to this mazed incoherence.

Loki made his way toward a circular ring of standing stones amidst in hazy fog. He gazed upon the sacred structure, haunted with a chill of foreboding; no mortal lined these hallowed stones. Cocking his ears, he strained hearing something more than the ominous wind, a faint sigh like ghosts haunting the dark side of the moon. And that was when he saw her; scarlet cloak flowing in the current, flesh diffused as snow, lips red as dragon's blood, hair black as night, emotionless, enshrined.

Loki blinked; _was she real or a phantom of the mist?_

Unhurried, she turned her head from him, vanishing like a vapor before the sun.

Loki soared from his dreamy slumber, shaking his head, mystified; the dream had felt so real.

He stepped out on to the balcony overlooking a tranquil Asgard, his emotions whirling. Rarely did he ever dream such vivid dreams. Stonehenge was real. _Was the woman?_ A sudden ache glazed with despair sliced into his soul. He had to know. He had to find out what this dream forewarned.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Heimdall shook his head discouragingly. "There is no longer a forest surrounding Stonehenge, only a modern Midgardian fence. And the woman you described, no such woman dwells in this era."

Loki nodded as if reluctant to accept the seer's word.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

 

Loki slammed his fist in the stone wall, irate, his face distorted but not from the pain of his bleeding knuckles, but from the loss he caused Asgard. "I failed!"

Thor placed a comforting hand upon his brother's shoulder. "No, you tried. We both tried."

"Those knights are dead because of my feeble plot!"

Thor glanced away, shame-washed, realizing that Loki took such dire matters to his heart when he, as future king, did not weep as deeply. "Do not blame yourself, brother. We both thought the magic veil would work. Who would have thought the Nidhug could still smell our men?"

Odin bellowed loudly ascending supremacy over his sons. "Enough of the remorse and blame. There is no time for self-pity. Find a way to get passed the dragon so that we can strike the Nastrondians' core and put an end to these bloody raids in the north!"

 

Loki and Thor respectfully bowed and sulked away, wounded by their impotence.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

She came to him once more in a dream. He saw her riding a white stallion through a leafy green forest. This time she wore an emerald cloak, her beauty concealed beneath it.

Loki darted after her, beckoning her to stop.

The rider never glanced back, she and the horse vanishing.

Loki dropped to sit on a tree trunk, burying his face into his hands. "Why do I keep seeing her?" He asked himself, his tone beseechful.

"Because I can help you. I can save you."

Loki glanced up at the radiant voice, finding her sitting on a tree in front of him. Their eyes locked. He could not breathe. She was exquisite, breathtaking.

Finally, Loki spoke. "I do not understand. Who are you? How can you help me?"

The mysterious maiden smiled, mischief sparkling in her spring green opals. She glanced into the sky causing Loki to follow her gaze. A baby dragon swept above them. Loki hit the dirt, terrified. Dragons were evil.

The dark-haired maiden giggled softly as she stood. Loki watched as she extended her hand, summoning the dragon as one would a pet. The dragon dropped to her feet, purring. She blew softly as she petted his head.

Loki gasped and in a flash of light later, he woke in his bed. _The Nidhug and the baby were one and the same dragon._ He smiled. He now knew how to get his platoon into Nifheim.


End file.
